


Party of Three

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean fingering you while Sam eats you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor am i affilated with Supernatural.  
> I love the Winchesters.

I was bunking up with the Winchesters after being dropped in their laps by angels. They made a big fuss over me, calling me a prophet, which meant nothing to me.

“Keep her away from demons.” The angel who was described as dorky by Dean who was anything but dorky in my eyes. Rather attractive in his take control actions the night he found me. I was writhing in pain on the floor of the store I worked, surrounded by broken glass and mumbling gibberish. He swept me up in his arms and took me straight to them.

“What are we supposed to do with her?” Dean, the tall man with broad shoulders and a set of angry green eyes fixed on me.

“She’s a prophet.” Cas’s voice was thick and annoyed as he glared at Sam, the taller man with shoulder length brown hair and a cheeky smile. His honey and green eyes scanned me and nodded.

“Will do, Cas.” He said with a gentle voice. 

I was forbidden to leave which meant I had a lot of free time on my hands. Both Winchesters were not bad to look at, and both of their personalities seemed to mesh well with mine. 

The sex part didn’t come until a little later. I had started with Dean. Innocent flirting that lead to kissing in the kitchen, in the hallway and then finally his room. He had been surprisingly gentle, placing kisses over my body and not leaving marks on my skin because it was too beautiful. It was a regular thing; I’d slip into his room and then slip out before the sun came up. 

But Sam was a slow build. Casual conversations turned into flirting over research. Dean had passed out early and left Sam and me alone. Things got out of hand; I kissed him after finding a piece of information that worked perfectly for what they were hunting. From there, Sam had picked me up and placed me on the table. Our first time was gentle but after that I quickly learned that he was the aggressive one in bed. Sam had no issue pulling hair, slapping my ass and biting my breasts. 

Then it lead to a weird brother sharing thing, I expected fighting and jealousy but there was nothing. I assumed wrong. In fact, I think in a weird way that the boys enjoyed it. Dean and Sam suggested a threesome. It was a challenge to them. Who could get me off faster? Who could make her scream louder? 

I was seated in Dean’s lap with my legs spread wide. My head was rolled back into his shoulder as he kissed my neck. His left hand cupped my breast, kneading the skin and rolling the nipple between his fingers. My hips arched up as the tingly excitement waved through my body, his right hand was between my legs, slowly slipping his fingers between the wet folds and exploring the sensitive skin. Dean ran a finger over my clit and I pushed my back against him.

“Dean!” I begged wanting more but knowing that I was getting nothing I wanted from this. I let out another moan and snaked my hand between Dean and I. I clumsily pushed the soft fabric of his sweat pants against his painfully hard cock. He groaned and kissed my neck; my other hand went up and touched the back of his neck. He let go of my breast and pulled hand back to the arm of the chair then went back to pulling at my nipple.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was thick and smoky. Sam leaned in and kissed me; he pulled back and smiled at me. His head disappeared then his lips pressed to my inner thigh. He placed kisses up my leg causing me to squirm.

“Oh no, sweetheart, you stay put.” Dean whispered in my ear then kissed my earlobe. 

“Please.” I pleaded with him. He let out a short laugh then nipped at my neck. Sam’s tongue flicked between my lips and sent an electrical current through my body. I groaned and pushed against him. Dean’s fingers pulled the wet folds part as Sam kissed and sucked. 

“Oh fuck!” I called out and pushed up on Dean’s lap as Sam’s tongue worked while Dean’s fingers rubbed my clit in a slow circle. I could feel the thin sheen of sweat on my skin, my heart was thumping so loud I was convinced they both could hear it. I whimpered out and bit down on my lip.

“He’s good isn’t he?” Dean growled in my ear. My eyes shot down to look at Sam as he worked.

“Yes!” I called out and went to touch his head. Dean held my wrist down. 

“I bet you are gonna come soon, Sammy’s tongue fucking you but I know what you really want…” Dean growled as his finger picked up speed then Sam followed suit, “You want daddy’s big cock in you while Sammy sucks on that pretty little clit.”

“Oh god! Sam!” I whined as he worked faster.

My body was singing with excitement, blood swam through my veins faster as my body. My legs were shaking as Dean worked my clit faster. My hand groped his cock as my hips rolled into his brother. The million little strings that were once being teased were now tight and about to snap. 

“Come on, baby.” Dean encouraged as he dropped his head forward and groaned.

“Sammy!”

Dean’s hips jerked up and made my body bounce slightly, knocking the rhythm of his fingers out of sync with Sam’s mouth. It was what I needed to get there. My muscles tightened and my back arched off Dean’s chest. I held my breath for a moment then gasped out for air. 

“Fuck!” I cried out and fell limp back onto Dean. His fingers pulled from between my legs and into my mouth. I could taste the earthy and saltiness of myself as I suck on his fingers. Dean groaned and pulled his finger from my lips. Dean gripped my chin and turned my head to face him. He kissed me then released my chin. Sam was there; I kissed him and ran fingers through his sweaty hair. My forehead rested against his for a moment, I could still feel my leg shaking and my heart thumping faster and faster.

“You aren’t done princess.” Sam said a little breathless, “I’m only getting started.”

“I believe it’s our turn to get off.” Dean whispered in my ear and send a shiver down my side and between my legs.


End file.
